


Map and keys

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Bumblebee, named Ansel, was born with the map of the omega keys and the omega lock on his back. He has no memory of his past life and lives with an abusive mother. After walking home from College, he runs into his father, who he hasn't seen for 3 years and bolts. A group of men check on him and help him out, turns out, that group of men would open his eyes to a war and his important part in it. After joining the autobots, a few hurtles, and getting kidnapped, does he discover who his soulmate is along the way to finishing this war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to go over what the jobs, occupations, and names of different characters in this book. The names are a bit weird but ya know I got them off the Internet so it's fine. I only gave the autobots names because I didn't know what to do for the decepticons. It's my first time writing about Transformers at all, so if the characters are off and the plots bad please forgive me. I'm writing this as a birthday present for my friend, Happy Birthday Issabella! So pleas help try and cut me some slack, because I've got absolutely no idea how to write for this fandom. Thank you all for listening and hope you all enjoy!

Decepticons: 

Megatron - Leader of the Decepticons 

Soundwave – A communications specialist. 

Blackout 

Barricade – “To Punish and Enslave”. 

Brawl (Devastator) – 

Starscream – air commander of the Decepticons.

Autobots: 

(Photographer) *Arch Rabino* Brains – A Decepticon who, like Wheelie, switched side to Autobots. 

(Videographer) *Clay Ernest* Wheelie – A former Decepticon who switched side to Autobots. A reconnaissance specialist.

(Cake decorator) *Hanson Carter* prowl 

(Caterer) *Christos Plasket* Ironhide – Autobots’ weapon specialist. 

(Wedding planner) *Lorant Mcfarlan* Ratchet – Medic of the Autobots. 

(DJ and dance instructor) *Dion Church* Jazz – Optimus’ First Lieutenant.  
(Executive assistant) *Ansel Stoltzfus* Bumblebee – Sam Witwicky’s guardian, butsam will not be in this fanfic. Also scout that become Autobot leader while optimus isn't there, promoted my Optimus.

(Wedding agency owner) *Atlas Fior* Optimus Prime – Leader of Autobots. The last of the “Prime” as mentioned in the Revenge of the Fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

From as early as Ansel could remember, he had always a tattoo on his back. It was highly unusual, so his parents would tell everyone who asked that it was a tribal symbol passed down from their family for years. 

Most cases were like that, they weren't discriminated against, they were treated as everyone else. He had met 2 other people who were born with tattoos, but theirs were on other body parts. 

None of theirs grew like his did, over the years, his tattoo grew into more pieces of a map scattered along his back. Nobody really ever knew until he was forced to take off his shirt on campus.

At age 21, he was walking down the campus drive way when his father drives right up to him. This would be normal, except for Ansel hasn't seen his father for 3 years. 

His father grabbed him roughly and tried pulling him into the car. He had a hard time fighting out of his grip so he took off his long sleeve button up and ran. 

A group of guys who seemed to be seniors in college as well, ran after him to see what was up. Ansel slowed down and the group just caught up to him. A man he recognized as Atlas from somewhere, jet black hair, bigger but sculpted build, electric blue eyes, a red button up with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of dark navy blue jeans.

“Hey man, are you okay? What happened back there?”

Ansel shook his head, rubbing his neck uncomfortable and embarrassed. 

“It's alright, everything's fine. Thanks for checking in though.”

He knew the guys wanted to ask about something by the way they kept closing and opening their mouths. Then atlas spoke up again, propping his hands loosely in his pockets to seem more open.

“Also, cool tattoo dude. We've all got ones too, where did you get it done?”

Panic literally flooded his body as he stared into those beautiful blue pools for eyes.

“I didn't actually, I was born with it. What about you guys?”

Ansel crossed his arms over his chest to make sure he didn't look too unsettled by the question. He watched the guys share a look and then smile brightly.

“We were born with ours too, that's why we were just curious. You should hang out with us, maybe we can find out what they're from or something. Glad to know you're okay though, we just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything overall.” 

They waved after Ansel nodded and walked off toward the cross walk, he knew it probably wasn't the safest thing to be walking alone….

“Wait! Can I maybe...join you guys right now?....If you're not doing anything?”

He watched Atlas nod and wave him over, a small smile appeared on his lips. Strolling over to the group, he calmly stood next to Atlas who had made a spot next to him. 

“So you're Ansel, right?”

The blond nodded and a Jamaican man named Dion with darker skin, corn rolled hair, and whatever the hell it was he was wearing, threw up arms around his and Atlas’s shoulders. He caught his balance and one of the other guys named Lorant sighed.

“You are going to hurt him and I'm not helping you if you get hurt Dion.”

Dion just clicked his tongue in annoyance and settled back into a lazy step. The last guy named Christos looked like a wall and seemed to just not care about anything. Atlas just shook his head and smiled fondly at his ridiculous group of friends. 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

Ansel watched Christos roll his eyes and purposefully trip Dion when he wasn't paying attention. Said man fell and then rolled up to start lightly punching the other man in anger.

“Are they always like this?”

Atlas nodded and sighed, giving a deep and hearty laugh. It sounded good, it fit his vibe and just called for everyone to look at him and admire.

“Yes, unfortunately these dorks are always going at it.” 

Dion and Christos always seemed like a good source of entertainment, especially with Lorant yelling at them to be careful. It made Ansel’s warm and he wished he had people like them. 

“At least you know they care about one another.”

Looking down at the shorter man, Atlas nodded and continued walking down the street. Ansel followed next to him quietly while waiting for the others to realize that they had left. 

“You bitch!”

Dion came sprinting at Atlas and then he was stopped mid pounce by Christos. 

“Calm down ya damn hipster.”

“I am not a hipster! I'm a DJ!”

“That's what hipsters say.”

They watched the whole thing repeat from earlier and Ansel giggled. Maybe he should take up Altas’s offer, they all seemed like a blast to be around. 

Lorant just smacked them both on the back of the head and motioned toward Ansel.

“Try to control yourselves in front of new people. Freaking animals, both of ya.”

They straightened up and just went back to their normal quiet walk as before. Just as the silence started, Dion had to break it.

“So Ansel, what classes you in man?”

“Not much, I got all my hard classes done so now it's just more so my extra miscellaneous classes left.”

Ansel shrugged, most seniors completed all their harder classes their first 3 years so they just mess around senior year. 

“Pretty solid dude. All my classes are were boring as fuck, especially history. Like, nobody cares that a fat ass queen gave all her people fucking cake.”

Dion received another smack on the head and Ansel laughed. Atlas had an amused smile on his face and looked utterly relaxed. 

They kept walking and got closer to his home, he was nearly in tears from laughing as he reached the door and waved the guys goodbye. A bright smile lit up his face as he opened his front door, it soon faded as the strong smell of alcohol hit his nose. 

“Mother dear, I'm home.”

He called out softly, knowing he would piss off his mother if he had yelled. He toed off his shoes and brought them into his room. He hung his satchel on the back of his old wooden chair in front of a stolen desk. 

The small clock on the wall didn't help any, he needed to be at work in 20 minutes. He sighed and hurried to go change, he left $20 dollars on the counter for his mother wherever she was. 

His motorcycle given to him by his rich uncle was locked up in his closet. Luckily he was his uncle's favorite, but that didn't help when the man hated his mother. 

After the incident where his mother got close to destroying his motorcycle after drunk rage from stubbing her toe, he needed to lock it up in his room. 

It took a bit of help but his older brother was home along with his sister, but they had moved out since. Ansel had been saving lots of money in his account after working hard and trying it save for his mother's medication.

Getting back on track, Ansel took his bicycle and no rode off toward work. He got there a minute early and clocked in, the owner greeting him with a soft smile and handing him his apron. 

“Thank you ma'am.”

The older owner smiled and waved her hand dismissively in and playful way.

“Don't bother honey, you're manager for a reason sweetheart.”

Ansel laughed, and put his apron on, grabbing his notepad. He walked over to a table with a elderly couple and smiled politely. He took their orders and made small chat and out how this restaurant was before the remodeling.

He ripped off the note and threw it on the chefs ticket wheel. Signing and then reverting back to his polite persona when another table wanted to order. 

After he had taken care if their order, the elderly women waved him down. She was complaining that he had given her a drink without a straw.

“Well ma'am, we're not supposed to give out straws unless the clients ask for them. That's because many of the straws end up in the ocean and kill much of the marine life that we have.”

She just looked down at her lap and back up at him in shame.

“Oh I'm sorry sweety, thank you for letting me know. We're doing our part to help take care of the community you know.”

Ansel just nodded sweetly and went back to waiting tables for 3 more hours. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

He jumped in joy as he exited the restaurant, he had gotten a lot in tips today, especially from the elderly woman.

Unlocking his bike, he took off back home. A small voice in the back on his head nagging him because he didn't remember locking his bike up. But he was too happy to care at the moment, especially since it was Friday and he had the weekend off.

After getting home, he saw his mother drinking on the front porch of the house. He carefully walked up and smiled at his mother as he locked up his bike.

“Hello mother.”

She replied in a grunt and glared at the wall, Ansel sighed and walked inside. He didn't have anything to do tomorrow other then hang out with atlas and his friends at the local park. 

But that didn't mean he still didn't have work to do around the house as his mother was incapable. He kissed her forehead and ignored her yelling as he went inside.

Beer cans were littered everywhere and the stains on the hardwood were back. Luckily his room was still locked, thank goodness for that. This would be a long evening, so much so it almost brought him to tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look at Ansel's tattoo and Atlas's mate.

The next morning he woke up next to a bucket and a rag in his hand. His body felt sore and he stood up, his eyes a little hazy. There was a familiar yet dreadfully sensation crawling against his skin. 

“Oh not today, please.”

He trudged to the bathroom to clean up, he had dirt mixed beer on his face and arms from cleaning all night. Grabbing the sides of the sink, he took deep breaths. 

“Let's just get through today.”

After his little pep talk to himself, he straightened up. He unlocked the door to his bedroom and walked inside. He threw off his clothes and changed into something comfortable for the day. His body was killing him and it seemed his tattoo was getting ready to start growing again. 

Sweatpants and a old tshirt seemed to do the job, unfortunately, he didn't look that presentable. But who cares, he didn't need to impress anyone. He pulled on some cheap sneakers and locked his room back up.

He mother was passed out on the couch and he knew the fridge was empty. His stomach started rumbling but he needed to ignore it. He exited the house and started walking off toward the park.

It was a little cold but he would manage, the afternoon seemed to warm up anyway. He sat down at a bench, he was always a little early to everything. 

His tattoo started bugging him again so he rubbed at it a bit. Suddenly there were strong yet gentle hands kneading the flesh there. He groaned, it seemed to help his back out a lot.

“Glad to see you're enjoying this.”

Atlas’s warm smile met his and he closed his eyes in bliss.

“My tattoo has been acting up all morning and it feels so much better now. You're a godsend Atlas.”

Dion, Christos, and Lorant came up behind the pair. 

“Oh lucky! Looks like Ansel has fallen prey to Atlas’s massages. What's the special occasion?”

“His tattoo was giving him some trouble, I'm trying to help with some of the pain.” 

“Lucky bitch. Atlas never gives out massages to people unless it's a special occasion. Luckily Ratchet has gotten pretty good at it too.”

Ansel looked curiously at Dion and the others were all wide-eyed. It was almost like Dion had said something wrong.

“Oh! Um Ratchet it Lorant’s nickname! Ya, um, he hates it a lot, you know? So I'm going to back up know before he punches me in the face.”

Dion signaled for Lorant to just roll with it, and the others sighed. He had almost blown their cover, but luckily Ansel didn't seem to care that much.

“Sorry, he's weird.”

Atlas tried to help out the situation and rubbed into Ansel’s shoulders more to distract him. Christos just face palmed, he couldn't believe how careless Dion could be sometimes. 

“It's okay. Shit!”

Ansel’s tattoo started growing as well as the pain, he bit his lip to the point where it started bleeding. Atlas knew what was happening, he scooped up Ansel and the others followed him. They were in public so they couldn't look too suspicious, which is why luckily Atlas’s car was nearby. 

Ansel was loaded in his passenger seat and they took off toward Atlas's place. The others clamoring into their own cars and following behind atlas They all parked, Ansel was rushed inside and laid on the couch. Stripping off his shirt, they watched as more of the map started forming on Ansel's back.

“Holy shit...”

Atlas looked at Lorant, Lorant then ran upstairs to grab something. Ansel yelled when a another piece of the map started forming above his shoulder blade. Dion placed his hands on Ansel’s back, and then pulled them away. 

Then atlas took a deep breath and placed his hands on Ansel’s back. The pain suddenly stopped and the tattoo on Atlas’s arm was glowing along with the one on Ansel’s back. 

Ansel passed out and atlas kept his hands steady as he watched new pieces of a map form on the younger man's back. Lorant came back with some bandages and smiled.

“So he's the one you're bonded too. Thank god.”

Atlas frowned and sighed, gently rubbing circles on Ansel’s back.

“I'm glad, but I don't know if I can protect him. I've always wanted to find my mate, and now that I have...I'm honestly scared. Our souls are bonded together, along with our sparks. How do you guys do it?”

Chris and Lorant looked at eachother and held hands. They sat down with atlas, gently looking up at him.

“It's honestly nothing to be afraid of, it's a great feeling. You get to know what your mate feels, like their emotions. As it gets stronger, you can talk over your bond.”

Atlas removed his hands and he saw Ansel’s face contort in pain. He smiled softly at his mate and placed his hands back on top of the growing tattoo. It almost covered half of his back by this time. Small tears gathered at the corners of Ansel eyes, where they didn't belong on his peaceful expression.

“It's too early and dangerous to explain everything, if we can feel his spark. No doubt that the decepticons can as wwll, which means we need to keep him in our vision.”

They all nodded, Lorant tightening his grip on Christos hand. 

“Prepare a room for him please, he'll be staying here for the night. Also, Dion it's your turn to make dinner.”

Atlas smirked and Dion rolled his eyes, walking toward the kitchen. The couple stood up and started preparing the table. Ansel stirred, looking up at Atlas with his insanely baby blue eyes. He sat up softly and smiled at atlas, before he touched his back and hissed. 

“Thanks, don't know how you did it but thanks. It doesn't hurt much now, is it done?”

“No problem, but it looks like the rest of the map has filled in.”

“Seriously? I would love to see it, after all that pain it better be the best damn map I've ever laid eyes on.”

Atlas laughed and heard dion chuckle from the kitchen, while another snack on the head followed. Grabbed his phone and taking a picture of the tattoo, he gave Ansel his phone. While atlas himself looked at the real thing on Ansel’s back, it was gorgeous. 

It was so full of color, even the cliche red X that marked the spot. There were coordinates and little riddles scattered across his back. The map showed the abandoned ruins near the outside of the city, where wildlife had grown crazy yet was such a peaceful place. 

“I guess it was worth the pain, it looks really important. The colors are my favorite, the ruins are outlined and even have little shadows.” 

They were called for dinner and atlas led Ansel to the kitchen. When they got there, Dion was being his usual self. Dion was pouring salt in christos’s soda when he wasn't looking Ansel was then handed a plate of delicious looking beef tacos, his mouth instant started watering. 

“Thank you so much! It looks absolutely delectable.”

Dion just laughed, serving himself and sitting down.

“That's one way to say it, I don't I've ever heard someone describe food like that bro.”

They all laughed and Ansel rolled his eyes, they really are great people to be around. He dug into his food and finished it quickly. Not having breakfast or lunch always took a toll on his body. He sat there silently while everyone was still eating, Lorant looking at him weirdly.

“You can go get seconds you know.”

Ansel's face lit up and he smiled sheepishly. 

“Is that really okay?”

Lorant snorted and put down his fork while the others chuckled.

“Why wouldn't it be okay? You're always welcome to eat whatever anytime, weirdo.”

Nodding quietly, Ansel got up and started filling his plate again. Ansel felt Lorant’s eyes watching him silently, analyzing the younger man. 

Lorant noted that ansel's frame was small, just a simple t-shirt seemed to swallow him up.. It wasn't his place to say anything, but he had an idea of what was going on.

“So what do you all do? As jobs I mean.”

Dion stood up to go wash his plate, and smirked.

“You're looking at a DJ! Best damn one in this whole city.”

Lorant rolled his eyes and threw his plate in the sink, starting to clean up the table.

“I'm a wedding organizer, with a side degree in medicine. ”

Atlas finished as well along with ansel, so he grabbed both their plates as he stood up. Washing his hands off in the sink, while he thought of how to word his answer. 

“All of us are done with college, you're the only one who is still in college. Most of us have a degree in business and we've become owners of the Wedding agency down the street. I'm the owner, Lorant is my wedding planner, Dion is my DJ, Christos is my caterer, and I've got a couple other guys that work for me.”

“Oh wow, I'm almost done with my degree. In 3 months I'll need to find a new job. Right now I'm head manager of a restaurant, so sometimes I wait tables and others I'm in the office. I'm better at as an executive assistant, I've been offered the position before. But I had to turn it down and now I'm looking for another.”

Feeling his heart jump, Atlas instantly perked up. Atlas looked as the others and they all nodded, he has been looking for an assistant anyways. It gave them a better opportunity to keep an eye on Ansel and teach him about who he really was. 

‘Or just to be around my soulmate’ his heart melting at the thought.  
Who was he kidding? He just needed to protect ansel, he totally wasn't in love with him or anything.

He justified to himself, trying to ignore the small hurt in his chest as he said that.

“Why don't you become my executive assistant? I've been looking for one anyway, we've seen your resumé. We came to the college to scout out potential candidates for the position, and you were my top choice. You're resume is pretty astounding, I was quite impressed.” 

Ansel flushed and nodded, the shock still setting in.

“I can't believe it, your agency is one of the ones marked out of the 7 best in the state. No wonder why your place is so damn nice. I can't believe you all live together, am I to assume that's correct?”

He stood up and pushed in his chair, this was an opportunity of a lifetime that he was just offered. Him, a student at college who is close to graduating, a genius who makes the stupidest decisions, and who stays with a sick and abusive mother. 

“No way this is happening….”

He fainted and atlas caught him, he looked sadly at the younger male. 

“Guess that's a yes, if only you knew why.”

Sighing, he carried Ansel up the stairs onto the second floor, where a few spare bedrooms were located. He opened the door and softly laid Ansel on the bed. Closing the door and heading back down into the kitchen.

“We got unbelievably lucky prime, I hope you know that.”

Lorant crossed his arms and sat down at the table.

“His spark is starting to register and once it does, we've got to be prepared to protect him.”

Atlas frowned and rubbed his face, receiving a pat on the back from dion.

“You think I don't know that? He doesn't know who he is and he's my mate, can you even imagine how much it hurts?”

He stood up and ran a hand threw his hair, looking sadly at the ground.

“When I pull on our bond…nothing is there….”

Dion patted his shoulder in comfort as he walked over to the Prime, who in turn sighed and closes his eyes. 

“My spark is dealing as best as it can.” 

The other men nodded and went off to bed, Atlas eventually went to his room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our poor boy gets hurt! I'm sorry, but I need this to happen for the plot but don't hate me please. We get an open look on the hell that Ansel actually endures and the arrival of someone very important who helps Ansel out. Stay tuned!

The next morning, ansel woke up in a unfamiliar room. Looking around, the room was pretty empty, there was a ceiling fan and a bed. That's it, nothing else. It made sense but at the same time was a little strange. He couldn't tell you why, but it just felt weird.

It was wise to not spend money where it wasn't needed, but they seemed like they were millionaires. So why weren't the guest rooms furnished? Obviously Dion stayed over, and this room was the first on this floor. He knew because he was slightly awake when atlas carried him upstairs.

But this brought up another question that could also be a factor. Where did Dion sleep? Because maybe he prefered sleeping downstairs, so they didn't feel the need to fill up the guest rooms if they had no other visitors. 

Or maybe they were spending their money on something else?

“Shit, I think way to much over the simplest things.”

Ansel rubbed his face and laid back into the bed, closing his eyes and sighing. He gave his mind a second to fully wake up before he started analyzing something stupid again. 

Sitting up, he fixed his clothes and found his socks randomly discarded sometime throughout the night. There was no clock so he was forced to walk downstairs to find a clock. 

He stretched and heard around 5 things pop in his body. He would usually feel concerned because stuff popping in his body always freaked him out. But he was too tired to care at the moment. At least he fell asleep in comfy clothes, props to his yesterday self for seeming to predict the future. 

When he walked downstairs, the smell of breakfast hit his nose. His mouth began watering after Christos handed him a full plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast. He swore this was the best 2 days he's ever been fed in his whole life.

Speaking of which, hopefully his mother wouldn't care that he was gone for a day. Who was he kidding? His mother probably preferred him not being there, she hated him anyways. 

But it looks like his face reflected his thoughts because Lorant asked about it.

“Ansel, are you okay? Looking a little sad over there bud.”

He immediately straightened up and plastered on a fake smile.

“I'm fine, just worried about my mom.”

Ansel felt bad about lying but he didn't need anyone blowing up his situation. His thoughts were his own business and he needed to take care of it. Lorant seemed to let it go and continue on with his own business. 

“Random question, where are your tattoos located?” 

Only Lorant and Christos were awake at the moment, so they both turned to look at him.

“Mine is located on my left calf, while Lorant’s is on his neck and continues down to his shoulder. Obviously Atlas’s is on his right arm, and Dion has one on his butt. It's ridiculous trust me, he walks around flashing people.”

Ansel laughed and could imagine Dion just walking around showing his ass tattoo to random people. He finished his eggs when another question popped up in his head.

“What do your tattoos look like?”

Lorant pulled a piece of toast out the toaster and shoved it in his mouth. Christos sighed, it seems like neither liked talking about it. 

“Ours are like ancient keys, at least that's what we think.”

Seeming to be content, Ansel just nodded and watched the tension release in the couples shoulders. Atlas came down stairs with the most attractive bed head Ansel had ever seen. He felt something inside his chest tingle so he rubbed his tattoo out of paranoia. 

The minute his hand reached to rub his tattoo, a familiar set of hands took his place. They rubbed wide circles on his shoulders and back, the presence of the older man just calmed him down. 

“Good morning to you too Atlas.”

Atlas looked down at him with a small smile and laughed. 

“Sorry, it looked like your tattoo was bothering you again.”

Done with his breakfast, Ansel sighed peacefully.

“Don't apologize, you've never done anything wrong.”

“I've done many things wrong…” Atlas whispered so quietly nobody heard it but him.

Atlas’s shoulders became tense and his hands stopped, Ansel just smiled at him and he relaxed. 

“You should go eat, Mr. Boss man.”

The room broke out into laughter and Ansel smiled. He stood up and gave Atlas his chair while he went to go wash his dish. Which was taken from him by Lorant, who scowled at him.

“You're a guest, you shouldn't ever have to wash your dish.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

Ansel just stood there frozen and Lorant shooed him off toward the table. He literally just remembered that he slept over yesterday, he completely forgot.

“Oh! I should have said this earlier, but thank you for letting me stay over yesterday. I completely forgot I fainted and all.” 

“Don't ever worry about it, we've always got room. We couldn't let you just go after fainting, we wouldn't have let you leave even if you wanted too.” 

Ansel nodded and played with the drawstring of his sweatpants, people were never this compassionate towards him. He felt like he didn't deserve it, not after everything he's done. 

He shook off the feeling, he needed to get home. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to go clean up the house. Sighing, he stood awkwardly while he tried to find the right words.

“Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality, but I should probably go home because my mother will be worried.”

Another lie, that these kind people didn't deserve. But he shouldn't beat himself up over it, he was was a burden here and he needed to leave them be. Lorant gave him that look again, but Ansel didn't understand what it ment. He shifted his gaze and Christos was getting up with a smile. 

“Then let's go.”

He walked past the younger man and Ansel spun around shocked.

“I was going to walk….”

Christos just laughed and kept walking, he stood by the front door with his keys in his hands.

“What are you standing there for kid? I'm driving you whether you like it or not.”

Ansel sighed, he would so be screwed if they saw where he lived. One, as a safety precaution, and two, he didn't know if his mother was on the front porch passed out with stacks of beer next to her. 

He needed a way out of this, and fast. The friends he had at school weren't close and he didn't know their dorm numbers. Then a small voice in his head started to speak.

‘Have them drop you off at the restaurant, the owner could look to be your mother. I'm sure she'll understand and play along if they ask any questions.’

He replied mentally and got in the passenger seat of the car. His anxiety was completely subdued somehow and he was ever thankful. 

Giving the directions to the restaurant, he tried to figure out the best way to signal the owner. He couldn't just outright say ‘Hey thank you, gotta go bye.’ after Christos dropped him off. He knew that the man was either a bit of a snoop or just wanted to be friendly.

But his thoughts were interrupted when the car came to a stop. 

“Oh thank you for driving me! It means a lot.”

Ansel went to the open the door when Christos grabbed is wrist. 

“We're at the restaurant, wasn't I supposed to be taking you home?”

Ansel felt panicked and then the voice in his head spoke again. 

‘It's okay, go with the plan.’

“The owner is my mother.”

Christos looked at him and put the car in park, unbuckling the seatbelt. He stepped out and walked to the restaurant entrance after closing the car door. Holding the restaurant door open for ansel, gesturing for him to hurry up. 

Ansel nodded and swallowed the lump in is throat, taking shaky strides as he entered. He found his boss and smiled gently, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. ‘I need you to help me.’ He felt her nod into his shoulder while she hugged him back.

They let go and Ansel stood right next to her, smiling with his hands behind his back. 

“Thank you for the ride.”

Christos nodded and then his boss gave Christos a sceptical glare. The man waved lightly as he left and Ansel felt relieved.

“Thank you, truly, I owe you one.”

“I owe you one too” He said mentally and smiled. She laughed and waved him off gently, her other hand patting his cheek fondly.

“Anytime, darling. Why didn't you let him take you home deary?”

Ansel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick of his.

“I would just prefer that people don't know where I live, can't ever too careful these days.”

She looked at him unimpressed and placed her hands on her frail hips.

“What's the real reason?”

He sighed and she looked at him softly, knowing what it probably was about.

“I never like to admit it out loud, but I don't want anyone to see where I live. I've got the money to move somewhere nicer and sustain myself. But I can't leave her, I'd rather stay with my abusive mother. Some part of me feels like I deserve this after everything I've ever done.”

She looked at him sadly, and Ansel could feel the tears starting to build.

(Writers note: I totally felt like the next few sentences need to be read in a southern accent or draw.)

“Honey, you ain't ever done anything wrong to deserve this. Everybody's got sins baby, it happens. What happened ain't your fault and you've never done anything to purposely even hurt a fly. Cut yourself some slack honey, you deserve it.”

He hugged tightly her after she brought him into a hug, she was always warm and comforting. 

“Now, want me to give you a ride home deary?”

Smiling brightly, ansel rubbed his eyes puffy eyes. 

“This is my home.”

Ansel watched her turn around and give him the warmest, most endearing, and brightest smile he had ever seen on her face.

“And it always will be honey, you damn well know that. No matter what you do or where you go, we've always got a special place here for you.”

They hugged again and then she shoved an envelope in his hands from her apron.

“Take this, consider it a gift for all those A’s in school darlin’. When i see you next, I want to see you walk in here with some new clothes, not the old and worn ones you wear. I know you'll spend that $1,000 wisely darlin’.”

She winked and walked off before Ansel even had a chance to give her the money back. He started at it in his hand for a solid minute before she personally dragged him outside to go home.

He was dragged to her car and they took off toward his mother's place.

“You shouldn't have done this, you already gave me my check for the month. And this money is yours--”

He was cut off by a swift smack on the back of the head.

“Now you listen to me young man, you're the closest thing I've got to a son. You know what? You are my son, and as a mother you take what I give you or I beat your ass. Got it?”

Ansel gulped and neatly tucked the money away into his money clip. He attached it back to his boxers and sighed, he knew he could never win arguments with her. 

“Yes ma'am.”

He gave her the directions as they sat in silence, blue sky's directly above them leading their way. Silence was one of ansel's favorite things if he was to be honest. 

Sometimes he needed to do something to keep his hands busy but most time he just got to sit. His mind was always raging wild when it was loud. But don't get him wrong, being loud is okay too. 

Yet there was always something about the silence that just made it nice. It always felt like his body slipped into this relaxed state while sitting in silence.

Unfortunately, his silence ended when the car came to a stop. She waved him goodbye after checking and making sure he was okay. He stepped out and went in while he watched his bosses car take off back to the restaurant.

“Where have you been?! The dishes aren't done, the laundry needs to be folded, and you need to clean up all those fucking beer cans!”

His mother was fuming and her speech was slurred and unclear. She was drinking another beer while she carried a 6 pack in her other hand. She simply tossed the beer she was drinking to the floor, looking her son directly in the eyes. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Pick that fucking mess up you useless sack of shit.”

When he bent down to clean it up, his mother drunkenly kicked him in the throat. Grabbing a nearby empty glass bottle and smashing it on his shoulder.

“Let me get it through your head kid! You're a pathetic waste of fucking space, start cleaning up!”

Glass scattered everywhere and Ansel yelled in pain, shards of glass stuck in his shoulder going through his shirt. She stomped off after throwing another beer bottle at his knee.

Shakily standing up, ansel limped to his room and hastily unlocked the door. He grabbed the med kit stored under his bed for times like this. Grabbing the tweezers, he started taking the glass out in his shoulder first.

One shard going a bit deeper into his shoulder then he expected and he grunted. He ripped it out and numbed his shoulder with a silent cry. 

Moving the tray full of bloody glass shards to the side, he grabbed a prepared needle. It was already threaded and he waited for about 2 minutes before the numbing agent kicked in. 

Stitching up the wound, he grunted, his body was tired. He needed a break but couldn't see any in sight, always feeling trapped. 

Ansel finished tying the stitches, and securing the knot. He carefully took bandages and wrapped up his shoulder, there was a reason he knew he would need medical practice.

Trying to keep himself awake, he took a energy boosting shot. The small amount of blood loss in his already fatigued and malnutritioned body wasn't helping. 

He shakily picked up the tweezers and moved onto his knee, repeating the same process as his shoulder. Once he was done, he stood up and locked his door. 

He knew he started work with Atlas tomorrow and he was screwed. Hopefully his mother would be passed out when he woke up tomorrow, if not, then this whole process would start again.

He crawled up to his old mattress and sighed, he shed his bloody pants and shirt. Throwing them carelessly on the hardwood floor, he culled up in his sheets, carefully watching his new wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansel starts working with Atlas and does his best to deal with the aftermath if his mother torment.

Ansel was jolted awake but the continual smashing of beer bottles and cans being thrown against his door. His mother's furious voice booming on the other side of his door and he froze. 

His clock read about 4:30 in the morning and Ansel had to be at work by 9. He knew his body needed as much sleep as it could get at this point. Tears started falling from his eyes and he just sat on his bed and sobbed.

He felt useless and couldn't do anything, his mother hated him and his whole life was coming crashing down. He has all A’s and he was told his only work he would be doing is focusing on his schooling. 

Yet he felt like dropping out, he was top of his class and about to get his degree. His life was set if he could just get out of here and take time to heal. 

Then he felt his body drooping from fatigue and he passed out cold. When he woke up, it was 7:30 and he was grateful his body still woke up at its usual time.

Standing up, he listened quietly for his mother and could only hear her loud snoring. The smell of alcohol was so potent that Ansel felt like throwing up. 

He crawled out of bed and tried to cover his nose, he could see the beer, glass, and cans oozing under bottom of his door. Walking to his closet, he pulled out a white dress shirt and slacks given to him by his boss as a birthday present.

Only thing his mother had ever given him was 1 less chore to do on his birthday. He had honestly forgotten his birthday for many years before he found an old calendar from when he was 8. His birthday was on the 24th of may if he could remember correctly, because he graduates sometimes along there as well. 

He threw on his father's old dress shoes and carefully unlocked his door. The other day he had brought down his motorcycle and stored it in the garage after finding the key.

Seeing himself in the hallway mirror that only had a few shards of glass in it left, he jumped back. His blonde hair was tousled and needs to be washed, huge bags were under his eyes, his frame was skinny but still held some muscle, tear stains went down his cheeks, and he was super pale. 

Quickly needing to clean up, he decided it was time to shave too. Lucky for him he didn't grow much facial hair, but if he let it grow for a while, the stubble looked awful.

His belly growled and he frowned, he ran back to his room to check the time. 7:45. Sighing, he finished cleaning up so he at least looked a little bit presentable. Unfortunately he had to wear his mother's old foundation to help cover some bruises and cuts. 

Quickly patting himself down, he forgot his money clip and had to walk back to his room to get it. Stepping over the pile of beer cans, bottles, and glass seemed to be a bit of a challenge again but he did it. 

He secured it to his boxers and went downstairs. Luckily, his mother was passed out in her room across from his upstairs. She usually woke up around 1 pm so he would be fine for now. 

Opening the fridge, he frowned, them,one his uncle always sent was always put toward getting more beer and no nothing else. He found a piece of stale toast out on the counter and sighed.

He ate it and his stomach seemed to settle down. Quickly putting the dish in the sink, he started the dishwasher and walked to the garage. He didn't have the energy to run at the moment so a steady walk would do. 

Looking around in the outside fridge, he found a apple and some grapes. He ate them quickly and knew his stomach would be okay for a while. 

Popping on his helmet, he started up his bike and heard the engine purr. He had always wanted one of the silenced motorcycles more than anything. The black, white, and yellow accents really made his motorcycle pop.

He hopped on and took off with a quiet squeak of the back tire. Feeling the cool morning wind on his skin was refreshing, he closed his eyes briefly at a stop light to soak it in. 

After quickly punching in the coordinates to his new job into his bike, he reached the building with a smile. He parked his bike after checking in at the poll for employees and staff vehicles. He had his own personal spot next to Atlas's expensive car.

He even had valet parking and everything, he felt like a little kid when walking into work. The women at the front desk smiled charmingly and asked for his name and registration.

“I haven't gotten my work ID or Badge yet, but you can look up Ansel as the name.”

She nodded curtly and then called the head office, tapping her hand gently against the marble desktop. 

“Alright I've been given clearance to let you through, Welcome to Transformers n’ Corp, Mr. Ansel. Where we transform your wedding into something spectacular. Your presence is required up at the 5 floor. Have a great day!”

He smiled and then walked past the security gates, looking out into the vast offices and desks. Locating the elevator, he punched in the 5th floor and silently waited for it to go up. 

A women entered at floor 3 and got off and floor 4, he saw a small snippet of the others floors which had an open layout as well. The overall building was nice and wasn't Andy thing huge which Ansel was perfectly fine with.

The elevator came to a stop and Ansel shakily walked out, knocking on the frosted glass that became clear and the tap of a button. He saw Atlas's calm smile and calmed down instantly. He walked in with a yawn, careful to keep his posture straight.

“Hello Mr. Fior.”

He watched Atlas's smile wither and a small frown replacing it.

“It's just Atlas, you don't have to be formal at work Ansel.”

Ansel nodded curtly and smiled hesitantly. He watched Atlas point at the seat in front of his lavish desk and a small awe of wonder escaped his lips. 

Speaking of which, Atlas looked pretty damn good. His navy blue dress shirt which showed his sculpted build perfectly. Then a dark grey vest on top to since his waist. A black waistcoat was seen on the arm of his desk chair which looked sleek. 

Atlas himself had no big watches or any jewelry on, just a small, necklace tucked under his dress shirt. Small dress shirt cuffs were on his forearms and looked gorgeous. He couldn't see Atlas's bottom half but he was pretty sure that looked good too. 

The older man's usual fluffy hair was slicked up somewhat so it had form and shape. No blemish was found on the other man's skin and his sea colored eyes were always a killer.

Ansel snapped his thoughts away from ogling and back to why he was truly there. Atlas seemed to be looking Ansel over and had had a look on his face that Ansel couldn't sort out.

“Clear my schedule for tomorrow, we'll be taking you shopping.”

‘This was crazy! A super busy man like himself shouldn't be sending knew and wasting his time on such a trivial matter!’ Ansel thought but decided to keep his opinion to himself and reword it.

“It's not necessary, hone--”

Atlas cut him off with a small smile that made something in ansel's chest twinge.

“Too late, I'm the boss and I decide that's what we're going to be doing tomorrow. This whole week we'll be out doing things for you, so you won't be in the office much.”

Sighing, ansel decided not to fight the matter and just accept it. He picked up a clipboard on Atlas's desk after Atlas pointed him to his office. 

Ansel had a desk pretty close to Atlas's, he was directly opposite to his desk. Even though his was a but smaller, you could see the maim meeting room right behind Ansel's desk. 

Atlas gave him a small wave from his seat a mere 11 feet away. He smiled and gave a small wave of his own before analyzing his desk. It was a beautiful black, white, and grey desk with many compartments, filing cabinets, and .cup holders 

it a microwave, 3 screen monitor set up that folded into themselves if you just needed one. The desk was spacious and the chair was super comfy. 2 telephones were on either side of his desk, probably used to form taking annand transfering calls to Atlas. 

He also noted that Atlas didn't frost his glass, his kept it clear so he could see him. Yet Atlas frosted every other panel that wasn't facing ansel. 

That's when Ansel found a few buttons attached to his desk on the right side. One was labeled for sending calls to atlas, one for frosting his own glass, and another was just called ‘Notice’. 

Looking through his guide, he found what it ment. The notice button was when Atlas would get too deep into his work and needed to be pulled away for a bit. 

“That makes sense.”

He picked up his headset, which was really comfy on his head. The mic attached to his headset had some buttons and a small holographic slide popped up for the mics settings.

It was so cool! There was a volume adjustment bar, a recording and playback bar, and ban icon. Ansel closed the settings and looked at what the buttons did. The one closest to his ear allowed him to forward calls to his headset, the next one was the one that allowed his to talk directly to Atlas, and the last was just the on and off button.

Surrounded by all this new technology and fancy equipment made him feel like a child in a candy store. He took off the headset and started up the desktops. 

He was pre-signed in by facial and fingerprint registration, so that's what that was for. Looking and the power button, he saw the little fingerprint scanner on it instead of a normal power button. 

Officially, he didn't start until out of college, but Atlas wanted him learn how use everything efficiently. Which is why he would be in this office working on homework for the next 3 months and helping around while he could.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××A few hours later 

Ansel had finished all of his homework for the next 2 days and shut everything down. His eyes were killing him and he felt his body go back into a fatigued state. 

He yawned, maybe a small nap wouldn't be so bad, right? 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Atlas had just finished his newest report for another huge wedding they would be helping. He stood up and stretched, he looked over and Ansel and found him a sound asleep.

He walked over and into ansel's office that had no door. Kneeling down, he gently caressed ansel's face. A small bit of sweat on his thumb seemed to wipe away some...makeup?

Grabbing a tissue from ansel's desk, Atlas dipped it into his cup of water. He gently rubbed off the foundation on Ansel's skin and was met with a nasty bruise on his left cheek. 

Gasping slightly in shock, he rubbed away what he could to reveal small cuts and scrapes on Ansel's face. He had the biggest bags under his eyes and the sight made Atlas's heart clench.

“My darling mate, what happened?”

He whispered gently to himself as he knew the younger man was still asleep. Standing up, he informed Lorant of what he found and decided to bring his mate home for the day. 

The company was never extremely busy, also due to the fact that they never worked on weekends. Unless they had to help out wedding on those days, which would only be about 2 hours anyway before they would leave. 

Atlas gently picked up his passed out mate and carried him down to the garage. He had one of the Valets make sure ansel's bike was brought to his house.

After gently loading Ansel into the passenger seat, Atlas climbed in the driver's and drove home. He carried Ansel inside and up to the second floor where the master bedroom was.

He stripped them both out of their dress clothes and into comfy clothes. Atlas's clothes obviously didn't fit as they were too big but Ansel looked adorable in them so atlas had no problem.

Loading Ansel into bed with him, he curled up to his feeling mate and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up, ansel slept the best he's ever slept. He was super warm and curled closer to whatever his heat source was. After his hand landed on smooth skin, his eyes jolted open. 

Atlas was sleeping peacefully next to him and his hand was resting gently on Atlas's forearm. He removed it carefully and realized he was in Atlas's arms. 

Trying to wiggle out, the older man sturred and held onto Ansel tighter. He sighed and decided it was best to stay there for the time being. He quietly analyzed Atlas's face after curling back up into his chest.

Atlas had golden brown tanned skin, his face was cleanly shaven, and his hair a fluffy mess. Ansel got the sudden urge to run his hands through the mound of black locks. 

Atlas truly provoked him in a way that he didn't understand. Looking back at Atlas, he saw that the CEO had a small birthmark at the end of his eye. He also noted that the Fior had scars on his arms. 

It made Ansel’s heart sink, but it also made him gently trace each one. They were small stories that he hoped Atlas would one day tell him. 

“Good morning.”

Ansel's eyes met Atlas's and saw a sleepy smile on the older man's face. It made his heart clench, warming up his cheeks as he smiled shyly.

“Good morning Mr. Fior.”

He watched Atlas's eyes close with a small sigh. A quiet chuckle escaped ansel's lips and he smiled.

“I'm sorry Atlas.”

Atlas mumbled something under his breathe and pulled the smaller man closer to his chest.

“We should get up you know, we've got work.”

Those darker blue eyes looked at him sweetly and showed so much emotion Ansel couldn't explain. 

“My schedule is clear for today, and so is yours. I made sure of that yesterday, remember?”

Warm breathe was tickling his neck as Atlas tucked ansel's head into his neck. Pulling the covers over them both and cuddling Ansel closer to himself.

“I vaguely remember.”

He whispered and placed his arms gently on Ansel's chest. Taking a deep breath of Atlas's winter spiced scent. He was instantly calmed and swore it became his favorite scent.

“Good.”

Atlas said after falling back asleep, his even breath lulling Ansel back to sleep. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××A few hours later 

The second time Ansel woke up, Atlas was gently carding a hand through his hair. He feeling was pleasant and he hummed in content.

“Good to see you awake Ansel.”

Blue eyes looked gently down at him and his strong build wrapped around ansel's body. Ansel grunted in response and savored the feeling of Atlas's warmth. 

A deep chuckle came from the taller man and it was music to Ansel's ears. 

“You should get up.”

Ansel rolled his eyes playfully and didn't move a single muscle. 

“Oh I should get up, totally not you Mr. Boss man.”

Atlas pinched his arm and Ansel smacked his bicep lightly. 

“That hurt you know.”

He watched Atlas's lips curl up into a small smirk.

“That's the point.”

“Oh hush. I'm gonna get up, didn't want to be next to you anyway.”

He fake mocked and tried to get up, Atlas immediately wrapping his arms around ansel's waist again.

“Noooooooooo, please don't leave meeeeeeeee.”

Atlas said with a childish pout and tightening his grip on Ansel's waist.

“Only if you apologize.”

Smirking, he watched Atlas roll his eyes and look at him unimpressed.

“No.”

Suddenly Ansel was pinned against the bed under atlas who had a gentle hold on his left hip. Keeping direct eye contact with ansel, Atlas's hand gently creeped up Ansel's shirt. 

Gently holding his hip before he caught ansel off guard and started ticking his side. Ansel started laughing, his sides were always a weak point when it came to him.

Atlas went down to his needs and trapped Ansel in a stratte while bringing his other hand up to tickle ansel's other side. Laugher was booming in the soundproof room Ansel begged him to stop.

Stopping his assault, he looked down at Ansel who had drool coming out of his mouth. His cheeks were bright red, his skin was flushed, and his breath was labored.

The sight alone made Atlas's cheeks red and he had to look away before his body acted for him. Ansel was coughing and finally caught his breath.

“I…hah...hate you….”

Atlas laughed and got off of ansel, standing up and stretching with with smirk. 

“No you don't.”

He could feel ansel's fake glare on his back and he walked toward his closet.

“Shut up.”

Chuckling, Atlas took off his shirt and grabbed a plain white dress shirt. He saw ansel's eyes racking up and down his body in his peripherals. 

Smirking he bent down to pick up his discarded shirt, and watched a flushed Ansel look away. He happily hummed to himself, now knowing that the attraction was mutual.

He went back to buttoning up his dress shirt and watched Ansel sit innocently on his bed. Looking around his room with curious eyes and adorable bed hair. 

The smaller man stood up and stretched, Atlas's bigger clothes didn't fit. So a small pearly white shoulder was revealed, the color of his skin too light for his liking. 

Small bruises and healing cuts were visible on Ansel's face and atlas just wanted to kiss them all away. He couldn't just go to Lorant and have him instantly heal ansel's body.

It would look sketchy on their part, especially since Ansel was pretty damn smart. He walked over to Ansel and smiled lightly.

“We could also go foundation shopping if you want cover up those bruises…?”

Ansel shook his head and smiled fondly.

“No. I'm alright, they'll go away in a bit so it'd be a waste of money if I'd never use it again.”

Nodding, Atlas finished dressing while he watched a frown form on Ansel's tired face. He noticed the bandages on Ansel's shoulder and knee last night while undressing him. 

“How are you wounds? Do you need Lorant to take a look at them?”

Ansel's eyes darted to his and panic was written all over his face.

“No! I mean...I'm perfectly okay thank you.”

Knowing that Ansel was obviously hiding something, Atlas decided to drop it. He didn't know Ansel that well and had no right to bud into his person life, yet. 

But when Ansel's spark ignited, he would be right by his side as his mate. But until then, he would quietly hold back everything it took for him to not kiss the everloving hell out of ansel. 

He handed Ansel some of his smaller lounge clothes that no longer fit. They would be shopping for dress clothes today so Ansel would need to be wearing something that he could easily take off and put back on. 

“Thank you.”

Atlas just nodded and went to the bathroom to go fix his hair for the day. Leaving ansel alone to get dressed and vulnerable to his more toxic thoughts. 

“I'm such a mess.”

He said allowed and he heard the other voice talking in his head again. Maybe he was actually going crazy at this point.

‘No, you are not, you're doing what you can at the moment. Don't beat yourself up over having limitations, everyone has them. It just takes time and patience to extent them.’

Sighing, he agreed mentally while rubbing his eyes. He changed quickly as best as he could while his aches and pains returned to his body. 

He knew he looked bad and was in pretty bad health, but he didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he really could do anything, he grabbed the envelope in his money clip and placed it securely in the small area of Atlas's closet he was given for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, he heard grunting and heavy footsteps making there way up the stairs. Peaking through the door, he saw Christos and Lorant, carrying a dresser up the stairs. 

They were the more so heavy lifters of the house, so it made sense for them to be carrying it. But also made no sense for them to be even bringing a dresser up the stairs. 

He walked out and watched as they dropped it off in the 1st room of the 2nd floor. Where he had stayed a night before, maybe jazz would be staying over for a while. 

Atlas emerged from the bathroom fixing the cuffs of the sleeves on his dress shirt. He came up and stopped right behind ansel, who looked at him with a silent raised brow.

“It's a surprise, we can't tell you yet.”

Sighing and nodding, ansel trudged downstairs while atlas in tow. He walked to the kitchen and saw a plate full of waffles with his name on it. He looked at Atlas who just gestured for him to dive in. 

Ansel grabbed a fork and knife, eating properly and politely while ignoring his stomachs plea to stuff it all down his throat. 

He finished eating while Atlas was eating a bagel with cream cheese. Rubbing his stomach, he sighed and Atlas looked at him concerned.

“Are you still hungry Ansel? We've always got plenty of food.”

Shaking his head, Ansel ignored the rumbling of his stomach. He hoped that Atlas didn't hear it but look he received said otherwise.

He walked to the fridge and placed a small plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ansel. 

“Eat.”

Atlas commanded and Ansel knew better then to fight him on it. The older man crossed his arms over his chest and looked skeptically down at the younger.

“Why didn't you just ask for more when you obviously were still hungry?”

Ansel felt panicked and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He smiled softly at Atlas and watched the older man's eyes soften.

“All you of are so kind and I always feel like I'm a burden to people.”

He answered softly and looked down at his hands folded tightly on the table. Bigger hands immediately encircling his own, holding them in a firm yet gentle grip.

“Don't you ever think you are a burden to anyone. Especially in this household, you are my assistant as well as my friend. So I expect you to take care of yourself when I can't. But anytime you need something you better speak up, if not, then we're going to monitor you closely until we seem it unnecessary.”

Ansel sat there shocked, out of all the possible outcomes he thought of, that wasn't one. He nodded stiffly, and sat there awkwardly.

“I'll be sure too, okay Atlas?”

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Atlas smiled fondly. Letting go of his hands with a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Atlas went to go help Lorant and Christos with whatever surprise they were doing. 

So Ansel sat alone finishing his food, humming lightly to himself as he finished. He cleaned up the table and washed his dish. Looking around to make sure Lorant wouldn't catch him and scold him.

He dried his dish with a small smile on his face from getting away with something. It was small but Ansel deserved his pride whenever he could get it.

Turning around, he was met face to face with Lorant who caught him in the act. 

‘Looks like I spoke to soon.’ He mentally said while Lorant pointed a quiet finger for him to get out. 

“How many times do we have to remind you that you're a guest. You're too kind and considerate for your own soul kid. Thank you for doing that though, but you shouldn't have had too.”

It warmed Ansel’s heart, he loved being helpful. Yet he also needed to let himself be pampered every now and then, which was a hard thing to get over.

He smiled and laughed quietly, while Lorant shooed Ansel out playfully. Walking back into the living room, he met eyes with atlas.

Who gave him a wink and motioned at his bandages. Ansel sighed and waited until Lorant came out of the kitchen.

“Hey Lorant, can you help me with something real quick? Only if you have time of course...I mean….”

He watched Lorant smile and dust off his hands. 

“What can I help you with kid?”

“I was wondering if you could change some of my bandages? If you could that'd be great.” 

Lorant nodded and gestured for ansel to follow him, they walked through a door connected to the living room and came to what looked to be a med lab. He sat down on the medical table in the center of the room and stripped off his shirt.

Walking over with some bandage wrap, medical tape, gawz, and cleaning wipes, Lorant pulled up a chair. He started unwrapping the bandages on Ansel's shoulder and looking at the forming scabs.

“What happened?”

Ansel giggled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I accidentally tripped over someone's foot in the restaurant with plates and glasses. My knee caught my fall and my shoulder hit after I was unable to get my other hand out of the tray handle. My face was cut up a bit and bruised as you can see. It was pretty bad, I was lucky that my apron kept the rest of me safe.”

Lorant nodded and started cleaning up the wound while Ansel hissed in pain. 

“I'm sorry, but it helps make sure that the wounds don't get infected. Also whoever fixed up and bandaged the wound did a very good job, I'm quite impressed.”

Ansel felt his pride build, which distracted him from the pain. He swung his feet like a little kid and smiled.

“I did them actually, my mother doesn't know how. So I started fixing the wounds myself while I insisted she start cleaning up the mess so nobody else got hurt.”

Nodding, Lorant continued cleaning around the stitches and started rebandaging his shoulder.

“I give you props then, I didn't peg you as the type.” 

“I'm side majoring in medicine, I thought it would be good to know.”

Lorant looked impressed, and finished up on Ansel's shoulder. Soon after giving his knee the same treatment, deeming Ansel good to go. He put his shirt back on and rolled his shoulder carefully, smiling when most of the pain had gone away.

“Thank you, it truly helps a lot.”

Lorant turned around with a clipboard in his hands, and nodded.

“You're welcome, I've got to go over some research so you can go on ahead.”

Nodding, Ansel left and found his way back upstairs. He toed on some socks and his shoes after finding them in Atlas's room. Atlas yelled his name from downstairs and Ansel met him by the front door.

“Yes Atlas?”

Atlas loved the way his name sounded when the younger man said it. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket and waved them in front of ansel's face.

“Ready to go princess?”

He watched ansel glare at him and push the front door open with some sass. Completely walking by atlas without a word while the older man chuckled.

Standing by the passenger seat of Atlas's car, ansel stood there with his arms crossed and a prominent frown on his face. Atlas unlocked the doors and Ansel immediately got in, breaking eye contact with Atlas.

Atlas got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Looking over at Ansel who looked out his window immediately with a slight frown.

“Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense.”

He watched Ansel's face morph into a smile and he looked over at atlas with those baby blue eyes.

“I forgive you.”

A part of Atlas felt relieved and he didn't even know that he was letting a quiet a breath of relief. He sped up the car bit by bit and then slowing down as he drove through the streets. Watching ansel's eyes widen in surprise every time he amped up the speed. They reached a expensive looking clothing store and ansel froze.

“Mr. Fior, you're seriously not going to spend money on me right? I don't want you to spend anything--”

Atlas laughed and unbuckled, looking at ansel with a small smirk.

“Now I'm definitely going to spend tons of money on your new clothes because you called me that.”

He watched Ansel sigh in defeat and get out of the car. They walked toward the entrance and Atlas held the door open for ansel.

“After you.”

Smirking and he watched Ansel roll his eyes and enter the boutique. Two friendly women who looked to be identical twins walked over to them and bowed in greeting. 

Wide smiles on their faces and one of them waved at Ansel who stood shyly next to atlas.

“Ayla, Ava, I'm sure you know what to do.”

Ansel looked at him and winked as the twins replied in unison, dragging him away.

“Yes sir!”

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××10 minutes later

Atlas looked up from replied emails to Ansel hugging a clipboard to his chest. The man was dressed in a fitted white dress shirt with black garter cuffs on the biceps. A black vest was fitted on top and a silver chain dipped from the pocket of his vest into his pocket.

Black dress shoes where visible under the same colored dress pants that fit Ansel perfectly. He looked up to ansel's face and saw that his ears were pierced, elegant black earrings filling their place. He also saw a black clip on cuff on the side of ansel's right earlobe.

Ansel's hair was combed down with a left part and gelled in place. White fitted gloves covered ansel's hands and helped complete the look. A black 3 quarter rolled up sleeve waistcoat rested gently on top of ansel's shoulders. 

It looks like ansel's skin had returned to its normal light tan and atlas smiled. He could see an pair of nice sunglasses tucked neatly in the vests pocket. Then a small black pendant rested gently on a silver chain around ansel's neck. 

As a whole, ansel looked stunning, yet he was standing there uncomfortable. Smiling softly, Atlas looked to the twins on opposite side of ansel, nodding in approvement.

“You both did a stunning job, and certainly blew my expectations out of the water. Thank you.”

Both women beamed and walked off toward the back with determination and a pep in their step. Looking toward ansel, he watched the man put the prop down and shake any more uneasiness out if his body. 

“How do you take liking to these clothes?”

Ansel smiled gently and laced his gloved hands together behind his back, straightening his posture.

“They feel incredible and I've always wanted to dress nicer. I really liked the way it looked after the twins dressed me. Even my socks have little garters that help them stay up, which I personally liked. Thank you Atlas, you made my day.”

Seeing Ansel so content, honest, and naturally happy made Atlas's chest fill with love and adoration. Then he watched fear and guilt replace that beautiful smile, the younger lips frowning.

“But you shouldn't spend your money on me, it can go to a much better cause. I don't want you spending money on me, Mr. Fior.”

Atlas rolled his eyes, walking over to where the twins stood to sign something off. Ansel watched as Atlas come back so Ansel decided to start heading for the dressing rooms. Only to be grabbed by the sleeve and dragged out of the store toward the car by atlas.

Ansel panicked as the door to the store closed behind him. Pulling on Atlas's grip to get him to stop for a moment.

“Atlas! We can't just walk out of there, I'm not letting you pay for these clothes.”

Looking down at the smaller man with a smile, Atlas smiled fondly. Walking back toward the car and opening Ansel's door for him.

“I didn't have to, they were on the house. Now let's go slowpoke, we don't have all day.”

He watched Ansel's shoulders slump in defeat and tend then straighten up as he sat down in the car. Atlas walked over to the driver's seat and got it, closing the door and starting the car.

Those baby blue eyes looked intent as Atlas as he started driving again, almost trying to study him.

“Why was my outfit on the house if I may ask?” 

Atlas smirked mischievously and looked at ansel with innocent eyes.

“Probably because I'm having them handpick and build a whole wardrobe. Specifically full of 40 complete outfits, including shoes and accessories.”

The younger man's jaw dropped and atlas smiled at him innocently while Ansel thought of words to say. 

Suddenly, Atlas was pinched on the cheek from a pouting ansel. He chuckled and patted the younger man's head reassuringly before Ansel could smack his hand away.

“You know, I'm allowed to pamper you. Even if you don't want me too, the more you try to stop me, the more I'm going to do it. You're going to have to get used to it if you want to work as my executive assistant.”

He watched ansel play with his sleeve and smile brightly.

“Mr. Fior, you're such a kind and considerate man. I don't think I could ever repay you, that's my biggest fear in all this.”

Those light eyes looked so innocently at atlas that he wanted to melt into puddle. He grabbed ansel's gloved hand and squeezed reassuringly. 

“You repay me by making me able to smile and laugh everyday. You repay me by giving me someone to pamper and to truly call a friend. You can repay me by being the best assistant I could ever ask for, just be yourself, that's all I ask.”

Stopping at a red light, ansel reached over and gave Atlas a tight hug. The younger man let go and sat back in his seat with the cutest expression on his face. He was biting his lip, trying not to smile so big, while his clear blue eyes sparkled with silent joy.

The rest of the car ride home was full of light and fun conversation about the restaurant or how Atlas chose his major. 

When they reached the restaurant, the owner came running out. Atlas parking the car next to Ansel as the owner grabbed Ansel by the shoulders.

“Ansel! Your mother is at a standoff with the police, she was throwing beer bottles at the passing neighbors. You need to get over there as soon as you can!”

Ansel's face went as pale as a sheet of paper and he shakily got in the car. Atlas having the owner join them in the car so he could give directions to Ansel's home. 

While driving over there, Atlas kept a reassuring hand on Ansel's knee as pure panic was spread on his features. The minute they arrived, two police cars were there. 4 officers had guns pointed at his mother while 1 was trying to talk her out of throwing a lit lighter at the alcohol smothered house.

She eyes were red and her movements were sluggish, she was adjusting her weight between her feet.

“Ma'am--”

“No! You fucking listen to me officer! My son is the worst man alive! He doesn't clean my mess fast enough, he passes out during his chores, and he doesn't scream when I throw my beer bottles at him! He's so fucking pathetic! Walking around with a smile that I just want to cut out of his face!”

Ansel started crying and the police saw him, Atlas side hugging him so the police could talk to him.

“Excuse me sir, are you the son?”

Nodding, ansel wiped his eyes and was brought forward to the negotiator. 

“Chief, this is her son, maybe he can help.”

The chief policemen sighed, patting Ansel on the shoulder.

“I'm sorry you had to grow up with her son, good on you for trying to take care of her. Remember, none of this is your fault.”

Ansel nodded and atlas squeezed his hand, receiving a squeeze back.

“Okay ma'am, why don't you talk to your son for a moment?”

She crazily looked around and spotted Ansel, who took the microphone from the police chief and taking a deep breath.

“Hello mother dear, can you explain to me what's going on?”

His mother growled and she started drooling, hate seemed to ooze out of her.

“You! I fucked up my life so much and you stayed! How dare you show your kind soul around me! You should be filthier than everyone on this earth combined!”

She threw the match down and the flames rose everywhere, growing bigger second by second. He watched his mother grab a gun off the ground and fire at him. 

Before he knew it, Atlas was on top of him and his mother was shot down. Dazed by the impact, ansel swore he saw 3 Atlas's for a solid few seconds. 

“Ansel! Are you okay?”

He nodded, closing his eyes, he heard the house explode. He pulled Atlas into himself and rolled over. He felt something pierce his neck and he could no longer speak.

There was a ringing in his ears and he looked down at atlas who's eyes widened. He couldn't hear but Atlas was yelling, he stood up and picked Ansel up. 

Before he could blink, he was being loaded into a stretcher and into an ambulance. He last thing he remembered was not being able to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

When Ansel woke up, he had to blink a couple times to see properly. He looked to his left and saw Atlas looking at him sadly, holding his hand.

Ansel was going to open his mouth to say something, when the doctor walked in with a clipboard.

“Mr. Stoltzfus, we have some unfortunate news. Can you hear and see me clearly?”

Nodding, he looked skeptical at his doctor, not understanding what was going on. Atlas had gripped his hand tighter and Ansel couldn't help but squeeze back.

“Your mother killed herself in the fire, but what I need to say, is that when you protected Mr. Fior, you left yourself liable. A though chunk of wood had gone through your neck and end severed your vocal cords.”

Ansel felt himself tearing up, Atlas rubbing his thumbs on the back of ansel's wrist.

“We tried to recover as much as we could but there were so many small pieces of wood embedded within them we had to remove the damaged pieces. They will regrow in this state, but it will be years until you talk again. I'm so sorry, we did the best we could. I'll leave you 2 be for a while.”

One look at Atlas sent him into full blown sobs, and Atlas pulled the younger man into his arms. Dion and Christos rushed through the door while Ansel buried his face in Atlas's shoulder.

“Is everything okay? What's going on?!”

Dion sounded panicked and Christos was very concerned by the tone in his voice. He felt atlas sigh deeply and explain what had happened to ansel. 

Which drove Ansel back into tears, Atlas trying his best to calm down the smaller male.

“Hey Ansel, we'll figure out a way to fix this. Shhhhhhhhhh I'm here, we're all okay.”

Ansel pulled away from Atlas's shoulder and looped his arms around the older man's neck. Too emotional to do anything else at the moment, Atlas helped Ansel slow down his breath and breathe.

“We're so so sorry Ansel, we can fix this.”

Shaking his head, the youngest male held onto Atlas tighter. He felt something within him release and he let Atlas go. The others were looking at him and at each other, ansel wanted to ask what was going on, but nothing came out.

He was handed a pen and a small notebook with a gentle smile from Atlas. 

“What just happened to me?” He wrote down quickly, showing it to atlas to read. The older man sighed and looked toward the others who nodded.

“We'll explain when we get home, okay?”

Ansel nodded and Lorant came in the room, he immediately walked over and hugged Ansel tightly. The younger crying again and Lorant rubbing his back in confort.

He let go of Lorant and grabbed his hand, pointing to the notebook and pen. After Atlas gave them to him, he started writing. “Can we go home? I don't want to be here.”

Atlas nodded, getting up to go get him discharged. He didn't need to be there, nothing else was damaged or hurt other then his vocal cords and small wounds.

Looking down at his lap, he twirled his thumbs, waiting for Atlas to return. Ansel looked at Lorant and motioned for him to come closer to him. 

He then pointed to himself and then to the ground, Lorant getting the gist of what he was saying and holding out his hand. Which Ansel took and used to get out of bed, he walked to the bathroom and changed into some clothes Atlas had brought for him.

A simple white shirt and grey sweats couldn't help cover the stitches on the side of his neck. Atlas came back with a nurse for ansel's assessment. 

She made sure he could move everything with no major discomfort and gave his the right away. Before she left, she pulled Ansel aside.

“Sir, I know this is none of my business, but you are malnutritioned, highly fatigued, and from what I've seen, you have suffered years of abuse. This whole hospital knows what happened because of the news, please let Mr. Fior know so he can take care of you.”

Nodding, ansel went back to the group and felt Atlas grab his hand gently. Smiling back, they all silently walked to the car and got in. Atlas took ansel's hand back the second he was able while he was driving.

They got home and ansel sat in the living room on atlas lap. All the others going upstairs to finish with they were doing upstairs in the 1st room. Atlas wrapped his hands around the younger man's waist, as it seemed that physical comfort helped ansel the most.

Atlas moved the smaller man into a laying down position, with ansel's head in his lap. He ran his hands through those blond locks and the younger started falling asleep. 

With ansel asleep, the others had finally finished upstairs for the time being. Joining Atlas in the living room, loving how perfectly natural Atlas and Ansel looked together. 

“Is it possible to feel like I've been in love with him for almost forever?”

Atlas said softly, ruining the silence that previously filled the room. Lorant nodded, kissing Christos on the cheek as he did. 

“Yes, when we first bonded, one look at him and your bond feels like it was always there. When your mate is in trouble, your senses heighten and your overall power gets stronger.”

Lorant squeezed christos’s hand tighter, sending him a love stuck look at they looked at eachother. Both looking at Atlas fondly, who was keeping an eye on his mate,

“You are able to tell if you mate is distressed, and calm them down. You can send your emotions to your mate to change their own. I'm not saying it's going to be easy with him not knowing, but you'll need to sit down and explain it to him.”

“I will, but right now isn't a good time.”

Atlas sighed, running his hands through ansel's hair continuously. Ansel started crying in his sleep with broken wimpers, not having his voice was really affecting him. It was affecting all of them if he was to be honest.

Lorant sighed and stood up, he placed his hand over ansel's throat and his tattoo started glowing. Christos grabbed his wrist and stopped his from healing ansel's voice box.

“We can't do that, you know why Lorant.”

Rolling his eyes, Lorant took his hand away and looked at Christos seriously. 

“We all know he needs this, you saw how broken he was today. For safety precaution because he wasn't made from the allspark, and most of all, because we damn well know that we care deeply for him. Sighing, Christos just nodded his head along.

”You're right, but you know we're going to have to explain everything tomorrow.”

Atlas nodded at him and Lorant placed his hand over ansel's neck. The minute he started, ansel shot up and but heads with atlas. Tears filled the younger man's eyes and Atlas left his forehead to wrap his arms around ansel's waist.

“I'm here, it's okay Ansel. I'm here.”

It broke their hearts to see ansel in such a vulnerable and broken state. Ansel seemed to get frustrated because he didn't know how to tell atlas what he wanted.

Rubbing big circles on the others back, his tattoo glowed and he put ansel to sleep. Lorant trying to start his powers for the 3rd time and keeping a watchful eye over Ansel. 

Atlas held ansel steady while Lorant started healing the smaller man's throat. A light glow coming from his tattoo and flowing off of his hand. A steady light green stream circled around Ansel's neck and Lorant kept his focus steady. 

It seeped through the stitches in ansel's neck and a deep breath was taken from ansel. The stitches came out of ansel's neck and disappeared into thin air. Where the incision was made in ansel's neck, only lied the smallest white line. That wasn't even visible as he continued healing ansel's voice box. 

The younger man yawned and mumbled something in his sleep, a sigh that Lorany was successful. He continued to completely heal ansel as the little green stream turned into and circle. Steadily traveling up and down ansel's body as he rid the younger man if any other wounds. 

“There, I'm done. I hope I did everything perfectly.”

Atlas smiled thankfully and Lorant bent down to pat ansel's hair gently. The youngest curled up into Atlas's side and he decided they would just sleep there for the night.

Curling up against ansel as he laid them both down into the folded out couch. Christos and Lorant cuddled together and shared another couch while Dion slept on a smaller piece of the couches by himself.

“Goodnight everyone, thank you again Lore.”

Atlas received a grunt from Lorant and a snore from Dion who seems to have been passed out this whole time. Chuckling quietly to himself, he pressed a small kiss to ansel's head.

“Goodnight, my love.”

He pulled Ansel closer to him and tangled up their legs, tucking ansel's head into his neck. Joining everyone else in dreamland while they slept the night away.


	9. Chapter 9

As Ansel woke up, he remembered that familiar warmth part of him craved. He moved closer to Atlas, smiling warmly to himself.

He saw a loose black curl and he tucked it carefully behind atlas’s ear. Admiring the older mans face, he saw a small mark above his right eyebrow. 

As Ansel went to touch it, Atlas woke up and grabbed his hand. Giving him a serious look before it softened completely and he kissed Ansel's palm. 

“Sorry, you started me.”

Not knowing his voice was healed, ansel just nodded sadly in acknowledgement. 

“Atlas--”

Hearing the sound of his own voice, ansel felt tears rush to his eyes. Atlas smiled fondly at him and Ansel launched himself at the other man. Wrapped his arms as tightly as he was able around Atlas's neck, crying on his shoulder.

“I don't care how you did it, but thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Atlas sat there shocked for a moment before tapping lightly on Ansel's arm, the need to breathe becoming very apparent.

“Too-ack! Tight ansel!”

Letting go suddenly, ansel jumped back, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I'm-hic-sorry.”

Immediately, Atlas brought the younger man into his arms. Hugging ansel closely to himself and lifting ansel's teary-eyed face off his shoulder. Looking into his clear blue eyes, who looked directly back into his own.

“Don't be sorry, it's okay.”

His thumbs gently caressing ansel's cheeks, the younger man taking deep breaths.

“You're okay ansel, you're doing great.”

Smiling brightly back at the older man, ansel laughed. Loving how his voice sounded, he realized how much he missed it. 

“I can speak Atlas! I can fucking speak again! I never knew how much I needed it until it was gone. Thank you so so so much!”

He shot up and danced around the living room, Atlas watching in amusement. Lorant woke up and then ansel jumped on him, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Thank you so much! All of you.”

Lorant nodded, smiling softly. Christos waking up and rubbing his eyes while Dion still layed passed out.

“I don't care how you did it because it's none of my business, so all I will say is thank you from the bottom of my heart. You truly don't know how much it hurt to not have my voice, it's the one part me my mother couldn't damage.”

All eyes went to ansel and the realization set in, ansel had lied to them.

“So you did lie about where you lived, I knew it!”

Placing his hands in a defensive manor, he saw Atlas's raised eyebrow. Sighing, he rubbed his face, knowing they all wanted answers.

“I didn't want you guys to know where I lived as a safety matter, my mother was quite unstable and I didn't want her to overreact. The house was in awful state and I shouldn't have stayed, but I felt like it was my punishment. I shouldn't have lied, I know it was wrong of me, but I needed to keep everyone safe.”

Seeming to understand, Dion who they didn't know was awake, stood up and patted ansel's shoulder.

“We understand, but you shouldn't lie to us from now on.”

He pulled Ansel into a hug and Christos smiled, looking down at the shorter men.

“We're here for you ya know, we can help more than you know.”

Slapping his knee, Lorant stood up as well, joining in the hug.

“We've got you kid, so you might as well get used to it.”

Atlas stood up with a chuckle, ansel trapped in the group of men.

“Remember ansel, we'll always be there when you need us.”

They all hugged for a moment until Dion suggested breakfast.

“I vote that Atlas makes pancakes!”

Dion walked off into the kitchen with his hands waving around in the air. Christos pumping his hands, the most expressive he's ever seen the man.

“Pancakes! 2 votes so far Atlas.”

Atlas rolled his eyes and stood in the living room with his arms crossed. Lorant chasing after his lover, sitting down at the counter.

“I agree, Atlas should make breakfast.”

Giggling, ansel grabbed Atlas's hand, dragging him to the kitchen. 

“What about you Ansel, what do you want?”

Dion jumped up from his seat, the chair almost falling to the floor.

“His pancakes are godly! Ansel if you say anything else I'm personally going to strangle you.”

Ansel held Atlas's hand, playing his the other man's fingertips. Looking shyly up at the older man, he tightened his grip on the taller man's fingertips.

“From what I've heard, I'm pretty sure I would love to try your pancakes Atlas.”

Laughing Atlas let go of ansel's hand and went to the pantry to find the pancake mix. Dion was cheering and jumping around, while Ansel stood in the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets and finding a flat pan to cook with.

“Will this do?”

Atlas tipped back a bit so he could see past the pantry door, nodding at ansel. The shorter man placed the pan on the stove and turned around. Startled that he was chest to chest with Atlas who held a small thing of butter in his hands. His face flushed and he moved past Atlas, the older man continuing with what he was doing.

“Sorry.”

Atlas just hummed in response and then Ansel looked at the time. 

“Guys! It's Monday! We've got work today.”

The shit hit the fan as all of the men shot up toward their rooms, chairs falling over and a cup of water being pushed over. Atlas stayed in front of the stove and sighing softly at the other men while Ansel cleaned up the mess.

“They do realize it's 6:30, right?”

He watched ansel shrug and throw the wet paper towel in the trash. Dusting off his hands and grabbing the plates he saw while going through the cabinets earlier. Atlas calmly pouring the batter into the pan while Ansel started setting up the plates.

Looking around in the drawers, ansel found the silverware, smiling triumphantly. He set out a plate for Atlas to start stacking the pancakes on. Each looking the perfect golden brown and fluffy standard, ansel's mouth watering. Atlas stepped away from the stove to grab the syrup and butter, ansel keeping an eye one cooking pancake for him.

A knock was heard on the front door and Dion was seen rushing down the stairs. Atlas just checked the time and walked over to the door. Ansel took the pancake off the stove with a spatula and peaked around the corner. 

The two twins from yesterday stood at the door, a bunch of delivery men behind them, carrying boxes. He watched Atlas step to the side and continue talking to them about something. He delivery guys carrying those boxes upstairs, while the 2 twins bowed and followed them upstairs.

The guys went in and out, having brought 17 boxes at least, then all disappearing upstairs. Atlas closed the front door and then walked back over the kitchen. Making more pancakes, while Dion stuffed his face. He was wearing a black hoodie with the arms cut off, a band shirt underneath, and some black ripped up jeans. 

‘Certainly a interesting outfit, especially since everyone else dresses like prized academy award winners.’

Ansel said mentally, smiling stupidly to himself about his dumb joke. Christos and Lorant came out of their shared room on the 1st floor, both dressed in formal suits. Their hair was still a bit of a mess but they still had 2 hours to get to work anyway. 

One of the twins came downstairs carrying a small briefcase, spotting ansel and smiling softly. She clicked over in her heels and bowed before speaking to him.

“On the house, please stop by anytime you want. You and Mr. Fior are our favorite customers, we'll see you soon. Have a wonderful you all.”

She had him place out his hands and placed the briefcase in his hands, whistling and walking toward the front door. Her employees and sister came walking down the stairs, all waving before leaving. 

He inspected the briefcase, outlining the gold clasps and metal with his fingers. Running his hands over the cold leather, knowing it was heavier then it should have been. Opening it up, he found another set of folded up clothes and closed it quickly. 

These people were just too kind, where were these people all of his life? It would have made so many thing easier for him, but at least he had them now. Smiling softly, he brought the briefcase to the counter. Catching eyes with Atlas who winked at him, handing him a plate of food.

He took it carefully from the older man, grabbing the fork to his left. Taking a bite, Atlas stood there awaiting his answer.

“It's delicious!”

Smiling, Atlas went back to the stove with a small bounce in his step. Ansel chuckled, savoring every bite of his food. His taste buds were very happy with him and his stomach definitely needed food after not eating hardly anything yesterday. 

Turning off the stove, Atlas took a seat next to Ansel and they andll quietly ate. Dion getting up for seconds as Ansel started swinging his feet, feeling like a child in the tall chair. 

“Thank you Atlas, breakfast was great.”

The younger smiled brightly at the older and Atlas wanted to keep that image imprinted in his head forever. Grabbing his briefcase, ansel walked up to Atlas's room to change. He didn't know where the bathroom was so he just hoped Atlas wouldn't walk in on him.

He pulled out the clothes and immediately saw black and white. A simple white dress shirt with a black vest on top. Taking the black tie, he tied it around his neck loosely and left it. Stripping off his old clothes before he started to change. 

2 black garter cuffs where to be attached just above the elbow, and he fixed his tie. Black fitted slacks were with the outfit as well, then his new black dress shoes sat at the bottom of his suitcase.

Out of one shoe fell a pain of long socks with their restive garters to hold them up. A sleek black watch was inside the other shoe along with a box of small diamond earrings. 

When the entered the boutique 2 days ago, he never thought they would pierce his ears. He twisted the earrings he had in and pulled them out, carefully placing the new ones in. A silver chain connected from his back pocket to his vest pocket, possibly added for extra measure. 

After pulling the watch on his wrist, he admired it. He'd never had a watch, so having something this nice on always came with an experience. 

His straight blonde hair was sticking up in a few different angles, he'd need to have Atlas help him fix it later on. But for now, he would just pat down his hair and see what would happen. 

Unfortunately, his hair stood right back up and Ansel sighed. He didn't want to depend on anyone for anything, yet here he was. Atlas came in the room, making ansel spin before he was satisfied.

“Looks good on you.”

“Thank you Mr. Atlas, I wouldn't look like this if it wasn't for your generosity.”

Nodding, Atlas started changing, while Ansel dug through his briefcase. He had emptied the main compartment yet it was still a bit heavy for its size. 

He looked in the front pocket to find a similar pair of sunglasses and white gloves.after slipping the gloves on, he placed the sunglasses in his vest pocket. Something was inside his vest pocket, he pulled it out and found a necklace with his initials on it.

It was very simple, yet very elegant at the same time. It was a small regular silver chain with a silver plate that contained A.A. on one side and A.S. on the other. 

Catching atlas sneaking a glance over his way, he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist from behind. 

“Thank you Atlas, I don't know why you pamper me so much, but I appreciate it.”

Smiling, Atlas patted Ansel's hands gently. 

“I told you two days ago, and I intend to keep my word.” 

Ansel let go and atlas turned around to face him, caring his hand through ansel's hair.

“Let's go fix this, and probably not as school boy looking either.”

Laughing, ansel led Atlas lead him to the bathroom and fix his hair. Nothing to simple, yet nothing to perfect, ansel smiled at the older man and checked his new watch.

Jogging to Atlas's room to grab his briefcase, seeing Atlas follow behind him and grab his own. They went downstairs and jogged outside, getting in the car and taking off toward work.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mr. Fior, you've got a meeting with all your managers at 10 o'clock. Then you are to meet Ms. Cordova at 11 to talk about her wedding plan. After that, you have a 10 minute period to get back to the office where I need you to sign off on the invitations for 3 dinner parties in the next few months that need to be sent out by the 1rst of the next month. After I'll need to go run and grab lunch, we'll have two couples on sight in the meeting room by 2 pm. If that meeting lets out early, then we'll have time to develop the cake design with another client on the phone by 3:30.”

Atlas sighed, stopping at a light and messing with a stray hair that Ansel tucked back into his hair for him. 

“We'll definitely be busy today, I'll need you with me 24/7. I can't be late for anything on days like this. Is your college work done for the week?”

Shaking his head, Ansel flipped through his schedule.

“No, but things calm down after 3 so I'll be able to finish things today and submit them online. I've got a hour test on Friday so I made sure not to plan anything too crazy while I'm gone.”

Nodding, Atlas pulled up to valet and got out while Ansel tucked everything back into his briefcase. They walked in and the front desk smiled and waved and they entered. Going straight to the elevator and getting many greetings as they walked through the call center.

Finally up at the 5th floor, the doorman greeted them and let them pass. Atlas unlocked his office and both he and Ansel brainstormed on how they should start a cake for another clients wedding.

“Their colors are green, teal, and mint. They have requested a 4 tier cake with their new initials on the top tier.” 

Pulling out an iPad, Atlas had ansel start sketching the base of the cake before they sent it off to their cake decorator. Atlas was replying to emails and used this extra time to draw on a few details.

“Sir, I just finished the outline for the cake, I think flowers on the first tier would start out base off simple. Vines with blue flowers are streaming up the cake and around the cake since their theme is floral.”

Giving the sketch a once over, Atlas approved it and had ansel send the sketch to the cake decorator. Then a alarm went off on Ansel's watch and he had to drag Atlas to the manager meeting. Basically just about ansel's client progress, Financials, and updates in the systems.

×××××××××××××××××× 1 hour boring meeting later

“Sir, we need to meet Ms. Cordova for brunch, she is one of our main private clients.”

Nodding, he had ansel go run and grab the keys to the car, bringing it to park out in the front while Atlas gathered his files together. 

Ansel almost tripped when getting in the elevator but quickly recovered, holding his briefcase tighter. He jogged through the building to the base floor and was given clearance by the Valets to grab the key.

Getting in the driver's seat was the best thing he'd done all day, the seat was so comfortable. But that was expected when Atlas drove a Honda NSX, he had customised the car to his liking. The speed available at his hands instantly making him want to turn it to its max. Sighing, he drove to the entrance and moved into the passenger seat. 

Atlas came jogging out the door, having ansel give him directions to this stupidly over expensive restaurant. They got out, parking the car at the back entrance where they got out and waited in the reservation area. Ansel checked them in and they were led to a nice spot on the balcony. 

Atlas picked up the menu and checked his watch, scanning it over to see if there was anything worth ordering.

“What do you want Ans?”

Perking up at the nickname, ansel looked up from his planner and glanced over the brunch menu. 

“Nothing, thank you though.”

Rolling his eyes, Atlas knew that Ansel had to have been hungry. He only had 3 small pancakes this morning and didn't eat very much the day before.

“Pick something, or I order for you. I know your hungry ansel, there's no way your not. You were mumbling about it in the car this morning, so pick something.”

Knowing atlas was right, Ansel read the menu again. Deciding on something small that he hoped at least would make Atlas content.

“May I have 2 plain bagels with cream cheese and a iced coffee please?”

Nodding, Atlas waved a waitress over and gave her both menus.

“4 bagels with cream cheese and 2 iced coffees please ma'am.”

She wrote it down on her notepad quickly and walked away. Ansel looked at Atlas’s watch, who tapped the table impatiently.

“She's 5 minutes late Sir, and here we thought we would be the ones who were late.”

Nodding in agreement, Atlas played with the hem of Ansel's sleeve.

“At least we get some sort of break for today, we almost have a full schedule today.”

“I need to go apartment hunting after work today, that'll be fun.”

Ansel said sarcastically with a sigh. Atlas smirked at him and grabbed a napkin, writing something down on it. Ansel watched as he folded the napkin into a small envelope and slid it to him.

‘Call me at XXX-XXXX-XXXX.’

(Writers note: I'm not adding a number because I don't want to put some random persons cell.)

Ansel looked up at him confused, did Atlas not know?

“Atlas, I don’t own a phone.”

“You do now.”

The older man was smirking, holding a brand new phone from his blazer pocket, in his palm. Ansel froze, there was no way he was accepting this.

“No way, I'm not taking that. It's yours, absolutely no way.”

Crossing his arms, ansel tried to look serious, but that didn't work on atlas as all.

“Take it, or I won't make pancakes ever again for anyone.”

Sighing in defeat, Ansel carefully plucked the phone out of Atlas's hand. 

“I don't understand you at all, you're so sweet and perfect. You make sure I take care of myself even when my job is to take care of you.”

Atlas smiled softly, the older man began to speak, when their client came rushing in. The waitress behind her and handing the 2 men their meals. Unfortunately atlas didn't get to say what he wanted too, a missed chance.

“I'm so sorry! My little boy was sick and throwing up this morning, I had to clean it up and my fiance had to go give him medicine and clean him up. I tried my best to be here on time I promise you.”

Atlas was busy eating so he had ansel fill in for him.

“It's okay ma'am, things come up. What matters is that your boy is safe and getting proper care.”

Ansel nodded curtly at Ansel's words, grabbing his iPad and starting to go over the plans for her wedding. Receiving their bill while she ordered on her own tab. 

The younger man quietly finished, making sure Atlas would time to eat as well. While Atlas would speak, ansel would just explain a few fine details, the two playing well off of each other.

Concluding the meeting, Atlas shook her hand. The two men made their way to the car and took off back toward the Agency. Ansel staring out the window with a sad expression.


	11. Chapter 11

“Ansel, what's wrong?”

Snapping out of his daze, ansel looked at Atlas, smiling sadly.

“Nothing, I'm okay.”

Seeing right his fasade, Atlas took a hand off the steering wheel. Grabbing Ansel's and resting their conjoined hands on the younger man's knee.

“Tell me, you're not the best lier.”

Sighing, Ansel clutched Atlas's hand tighter. 

“I've got to find my first place later today, I'm just worried.” 

Atlas laughed lightly, patting ansel's knee to get his attention.

“Don't worry about it, I've got you covered.”

Letting go of Atlas's hand, ansel clenched his jaw. His knuckles white as he squeezed his hands into fists at his sides. A semi angry look on his face, yet he wasn't angry at atlas.

“No, not this again. I'm already determined to pay you back every penny that you've ever spent on me.”

Surprised, Atlas turned his eyes back to the road, listening intently.

“I can see that, but what I do with my money is my choice. I don't spend money on you because I feel bad, I spend money on you because it's something that I enjoy doing. You deserve nice things and I intent to take care of you for as long as I can.”

The younger man was playing with the cuff of his dress shirt, pouting angrily. Atlas watching the younger man fondly as he felt his heart swell.

‘Cute.’ Atlas said mentally, his cybertronian side agreeing with him. 

“Do you understand Ansel? I don't want to keep telling you this, but I'll keep telling you until you memorize it.” 

Sighing, ansel closed his eyes, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“You're no fair Mr. Fior.”

Ansel knew atlas hated it when he called him that, he took a little pride in pushing the older man's buttons. 

“Stop calling me that, you're stuck with me so you'd want me in a good mood.”

Smirking, ansel crossed his arms. 

“Oh do I now? What would happen if you were in a bad mood?”

He mocked playfully, eyeing the older man while they stopped at a red light. Atlas bent down, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Ansel's ear, making the younger man shiver.

“This.”

Atlas’s tongue darted out and licked Ansel's cheek, the younger man shrieking.

“Fior! You're so fucking gross!” 

The older man laughing loudly while Ansel grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment. Whipping his cheek off, glaring daggers at the older man as the light turned green.

“You know you love me.~”

The young Fior mocked in a sing song tune, sticking his tongue out at ansel as he started driving again. 

“Shut up Fior.”

A light red tint covered ansel's lightly tanned cheeks, Atlas smiling triumphantly at the younger man who stared out the window. The rest of the short drive consisted of Atlas teasing Ansel about how girly his scream sounded. While Ansel continually told the ladder to shut up, occasionally whispering insults under his breath as Atlas laughed.

They got out and first thing ansel did as they entered is bump hips with atlas, almost throwing the older man off balance. Ansel smirked back at him and walked to the elevator, pressing the button that closed the doors repeatedly.

He almost got away with it, yet Atlas managed to stick his hand in the door. Ansel groaned, his boss standing next to him. Waiting for the doors to close again, then trapping the younger man in a headlock. 

Struggling out of Atlas's hold, ansel reached a hand up Atlas's shirt. Throwing the older man off guard as he ran his cold hand over Atlas's abbs. 

He was let go and Ansel pumped his hands in the air, his hair a bit of a mess. While Atlas had to tuck his dress shirt back in his pants, the elevator opened. The door keeper raising an eyebrow at the pair, who looked disheveled. 

“It's not what you think, we promise.”

The old man squinting his eyes, waved them off suspiciously. Ansel's hair was a mess and atlas was tucking his shirt back into his pants. The pair flushing red, knowing what it looked like they had done.

Both quietly walked toward Atlas's office and closing the door with sighs. Ansel immediately went to his desk and grabbed the invitations he needed Atlas to approve. 

“Sir, these are 3 invitations that I felt would be important for you too see. The others were just spam mail so I threw them away.”

Waving the younger man over, he sat in front of Atlas's huge desk. The older man taking the invites and looking over the 1st one. 

“That one is an invitation to the Lance family dinner party for their 3rd anniversary for their app. They have held a exclusive hotel room if we wish to attend. It's in 3 weeks if we are to attend we would need to take two days off.”

Ansel handed him the second invitation, which he could tell Atlas wasn't happy about.

“We're been invited to The Maxwell company's ball, they're inviting all of the best companies in the state. We've moved up our company rating, we're 3rd best in the state.”

“There's no time to celebrate yet, what's the last one?”

Before giving it to Atlas first, ansel looked Atlas in the eye.

“It's an invite to The Fior family exclusive party.”

He watched Atlas's shoulders sink, probably meaning that he didn't want to deal with his family.

“We don't have to go Atlas.”

Shaking his head, Atlas stood up and stretched.

“If I don't go, I'll look bad and half of the family will hate me.”

Nodding solemnly, he watched Atlas sign off on all of them. Looks like they would be attending all of them, but it was better to do so business wise.

Suddenly, a buzzing came from Ansel's desk and he picked up the phone on his desk.

“Atlas, Lorant is pinned with the two couples. Should we send Christos over to help him out? His department needs to pump out 6 orders already.”

Forwarding the call to his desk, Atlas sighed. 

“Have Arch and Clay go help Lorant, send them from the photography section.”

Nodding ansel called the department, hearing two men shouting insults and curses at one another. One was yelled directly into the phone and ansel jumped, Atlas sighing.

“Clay! Arch! Knock it the fuck off!”

Shuffling was heard on the other side of the line, a loud thud, and then a different voice was speaking.

“Sorry boss.” 

Rubbing his face in frustration, Atlas pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just get your ass’s up to the meeting room and help Lorant out.”

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The rest of the day was pretty busy, Ansel packed up his briefcase. Atlas stood by the office dorm and waited for the shorter male, checking his watch.

“Do you need to be somewhere Mr. Fior?”

Shaking his head, he held open to door. Ansel nodding in response and walking toward the elevator. Atlas following quickly behind, knowing that Ansel was thinking about something.

The ride down the elevator was quiet, tense as Ansel clutched the black handle of his briefcase. He bit his lip and the silence continued as they both got in the car.

Atlas didn't know how to start conversation, but he knew he couldn't leave the younger man like this. Sighing, he gripped the steering wheel tighter. Glancing at Ansel, Atlas immediately saw the younger man's anxiety driven face.

“What are you thinking about? You're looking a bit pale Ans.”

Trying to lighten the mood, Atlas spoke in a friendly tone. Yet the younger man just clutched the briefcase handle in his hand harder. He looked torn, like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. 

“I'm sorry Fior, nothing's wrong.”

Rolling his eyes, Atlas held his hand out. Ansel looking at Atlas hesitanty before gently intertwining their hands. 

“What's on your mind blondie?” 

Ansel dug his nails gently into Atlas's palm as a warning, a small smile gracing his face. 

“I'm worried about where I'll be living, that's all.“

Nodding in responding, Atlas gently stroked his thumb across ansel's hand. 

“You'll see when we get home, I'll show you a picture of your new place.” 

Taking a deep breath, ansel smiled at atlas. Subconsciously liking the way his small hand felt in Atlas's bigger one. 

“I don't think I could ever say this enough, Thank you Atlas. It means the world to me, I'll never understand why you do it. But I'm ever grateful, even if I don't deserve it.”

Looking at the younger man solemnly, he squeezed their conjoined hands. Pulling up into the driveway, they broke hands and walked inside. Atlas running upstairs to go grab something, while Ansel sat at the counter patiently.

His mind began traveling to Atlas, random tension in his chest being let go. The wind was knocked out of him, he clutched his chest as something spread within his body. Almost losing his balance, ansel grabbed the counter.

Ansel's breath was labored and he felt something like adrenaline sparking through his body. His tattoo felt like it was crawling in his skin, almost a slight itching feeling. 

He became a lot more aware of his surroundings, his body feeling foreign to him. Looking at his hands, they were trembling, his vision was a little hazy.‘Did someone drug me?!’ 

Atlas came downstairs after feeling ansel's release of energy. The younger man's spark was getting closer to being fully formed, he could feel ansel's spark wave energy circling his skin.

Ansel calmed down with the help of atlas, who pressed an ice pack to the younger man's tattoo. 

“Better?”

Nodding, ansel stood up, suddenly perfectly fine. Atlas just covered his eyes, the sliding of something on the counter is all ansel could hear. 

“Ready?”

The older man removed his hand, a picture of the house they were currently in. Ansel giving Atlas a confused look, the young Fior just grabbed his hand. Dragging the younger up the stairs to the second floor, where they stood and stared at the 1st door.

Atlas placed ansel's hand on the nob, nudging his assistant to open the door. Remembering that he needed to breathe, ansel threw the door open. Turning on the lights and he turned around looking at Atlas curiously.

“This is your room, we all decided that we wanted you to live with us. After your mother's home burnt down, we knew this was our best opportunity.”

Ansel jumped on Atlas, knocking them both to the ground. The older man had the wind knocked out of him and Ansel jumped up. Panic was clear on his face, Atlas finally caught his breath.

“I'm okay, just glad to see that you're excited.”

Atlas grabbed the hand held out to him and stood. Letting the younger look around his new living space. 

The room was pretty big, a huge improvement from his last room that was the size of a loft. Overall, the room was black, and white with small yellow pops of color. Sitting on his bed, ansel melted into the super comfy bed. The black and white comforter, had elegant grey and white striped symbols scattered amongst it. 

A simple white cabinet with miniscule black accents held all of his clothes. There was a shoe rack next to the door that held 4 pairs of dress shoes. There was a desk with two monitors that fit into the corner of the wall. 

The white shelves above the shoe rack carried 4 different briefcases. While the black shelves above his desk were empty except for one that had some books on it. 

There was a bedside table with two drawers, the smaller one was empty while the bigger one held his ties, watches, jewelry, and belts. 

Looking up, there were 4 lights built into the ceiling. Atlas was standing by the door, pointing to the light dile were he had turned on the lights. Each one had a different button by the door, Atlas playing with them to demonstrate.

Luckily the floor was hardwood, so he wouldn't stain anything. The warm brown color of the hardwood worked with the room. He walked over to atlas and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

“Are you seriously sure Atlas? I don't want to be a burden to anyone, especially you.”

Shaking his head, he bent down to embrace the younger man. 

“You'd never be a burden Ansel, we wouldn't have done this if we didn't want you here.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work problems.

The weeks after for ansel were harsh, school was giving him some trouble. Atlas needed him a lot more than ansel was getting used to. He stayed up a couple nights pretty late getting work done. 

Nobody knew but Ansel made sure he kept up his usual attitude, yet his body was clearly showing it's discomfort. He almost looked like he did when he first arrived, skin pale, huge bags under the eyes, and an always tense smile.

Atlas knew it wasn't his place but he wouldn't let Ansel get away with neglecting himself. He knocked on the younger man's door, speedy typing from the other side stopped. The door opened and Atlas immediately wrapped his arms around ansel. The younger went to reciprocate but was suddenly scooped up into Atlas's arms.

“Atlas?”

He was set down on the edge of his bed, the young Fior crossing his arms. Frowning down at Ansel who knew he was trapped, looking down in shame.

“Do you want to explain why you've clearly been neglecting your health?”

Ansel fidgeted in his spot, feeling Atlas's steel iron gaze directly upon him. He glanced up at the taller man who looked intimidating, he honestly didn't know what to say. Knowing Atlas was growing impatient, ansel swallowed the lump in his throat nervously.

“I need to do my part, you've provided so much for me I'm doing my absolute best to repay the favor.”

Atlas's gaze softened, and he uncrossed his arms. He couldn't blame Ansel for feeling that way, but he knew Ansel didn't understand where he was coming from either.

“I greatly respect that, but you will not do well as my executive assistant if you faint on the job. You're job is very taxing, I get it, but don't feel that you owe me anything. When you become unhealthy, it becomes my fault. So if you are to owe me anything, owe me enough to take into consideration my feelings.”

Smiling, ansel nodded, the CEO stepped away. Copying ansel's smile as he pulling the younger man up.

“You're not doing any work today, I'm restricting you for today and tomorrow. I'll have someone temporarily fill your position, you're to stay off and away from your desk. And when I get home I hope I don't see you working, because then I'll restrict you even more. Please understand.”

Ansel's eyes widened, the older man started walking toward the door. 

“But Sir--”

“I mean it, Ansel.”

The CEO growled out before closing the door, ansel didn't want to listen. He rubbed his face and started changing, something he knew could get dirty. He found a basic white shirt, and some bootie shorts that probably got mixed up with his clothing order.

He didn't own any lounge clothes, but this would fit perfectly. Thankfully, Lorant had brought the salvanged boxes from ansel's old house, that Ansel purposely hid there. His mother's garage was completely fireproof, to his luck. So Ansel kept the expensive upgrade parts for his motorcycle there, that his uncle bought him when in a drunken state. 

Walking around the first level to find the garage, ansel smirked when he found it. The door was unlocked and he pumped his hands in the air. Walking inside, the lights automatically turned on, the garage was huge. 

Several extremely nice cars were on the left side, while the right side seemed to be randomly open. He found his boxes and picked them up, it was hard but he managed to carry all the boxes next to the work bench. 

He opened the garage door and drove in his motorcycle. Propping it up on the jack so he could work on it properly. 

Grabbing a wrench, ansel quickly got to work, he needed to start installing a high performance racing engine, adjustable shock absorbers, exhaust system, engine guards, engine muffler, and high flow air filter. 

He grabbed his phone and threw on a random song Playlist. Dancing around the garage when he needed to grab another tool. Lightly swinging his hips to the beat of a Pitbull song as he took apart the engine. 

Lucky for him, he was able to hook up the engine to an overhead cable and slowly lower it down. Installing the new one, ansel continued to work on upgrading his motorcycle for a few more hours. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

When Atlas got home, he yawned, work was kicking his ass. Lorant and Christos immediately went to their room to go to bed. He heard quiet music coming from the garage.

"Dion better not have set the radio off again as some stupid prank."

Atlas grumbled out, placing his briefcase on the counter and taking off his suit jacket. He walked over to the garage door and opened it. 

The immediate sight of ansel caused him to stop and admire quietly. He was covered in car oil smudges, shaking his hips in a pair of bootie shorts, all while working on his motorcycle. His blonde hair was messy and his shorts were riding up a bit, showing more of ansel's butt. Atlas swore he was in love, this man was just enchanting to watch. The look of determination on the younger man's face was one of the cutest things he's ever seen in his life.

He knocked on the doorframe twice and ansel jumped, smiling shyly at Atlas. 

“Hello Mr. Fior.” 

Ansel smiled smugly as Atlas walked over, wiping away a small smudge on the younger man's cheek. 

“You know upgrading and fixing your bike still counts as working, right?”

Pouting, ansel scrunched his eyebrows together as Atlas grabbed his hand. Turning off the light and grabbing his briefcase as he dragged Ansel upstairs. He walked past Ansel's room and into his own, pushing the younger man into his bathroom.

The young Fior closed the door to his room and heard Ansel starting the shower. The CEO took off his watch and placed it back in its box, putting it back in his bedside drawer. 

He placed his shoes by his door and went downstairs to grab his suit jacket. On his way back he grabbed some clothes from ansel's room. When he came back, his assistant was still in the shower. So atlas started stripping out of his clothes, putting his dress shirt on a hanger.

Atlas stripped off his pants and his boxers, while ansel quietly opened the bathroom door. Luckily atlas was facing away from Ansel but he was still stark naked. Ansel cat call whistled at Atlas and the older man threw the change of clothes at the younger male. Who then retreated back into the bathroom laughing.

Quickly changing, Atlas tried his best to get rid of the blush that covered his cheeks. Ansel was allowed back in the room after Atlas had changed into something comfortable.

Ansel jumped into Atlas's bed and made grabby hands at the older male. Rolling his eyes, Atlas got under the covers with his assistant, who cuddled up to his chest. 

Not liking their position, ansel grabbed Atlas's arms so they were around him in a gentle hold. The younger male tucking his head into the ladders neck as he settled down. Wet blonde hair tickled the older man's cheek as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
